Indigo Fire: Bella's Story
by lightfox847
Summary: Bella Pauidan has always... Been different. She has never had any friends, and has never met her family. When she and her twin-sister, Annie, rejoice, darkness decides to makes it's way into the world. Only time will tell this tale...
1. Prolouge

From the minute the Pauidan twins took their first breaths, the King of magic, who was watching down on their birth, knew they were the chosen ones.

He took three small steps forward, but feared that was beyond the restricted lines.

Instead, he looked down approvingly at the two girls, their parents cooing overhead.

A rather tall women, supposedly Hispanic, asked the parents softly, "Have you two decided on their names? If not, I'll give you a couple more minutes for your decision."

The mother shook her head and replied, "... Give us a... few more minutes. I'd really like to see their eyes."

It wasn't long until the child on the left took its first look of its surroundings, with their ruby irises gleaming in the artificial lighting.

She smiled and turned to the other, who was drinking in the new scene with curious, deep violet eyes, pupils as soft as the summer's breeze knocking at the window.

"Yes," she declared, holding her head high, "I am now ready to name them. My, aren't they beautiful...?"

"Of course they are," the nurse replied, with slight agitation in her voice, "So, what shall their names be?"

The woman cradled the violet- eyed one in the crook of her arm, the father holding the other, and both announced the names.

"Annie."

"Bella."

The king smiled ever so slightly, and then whispered, "Good luck."


	2. Left for Dead

"C'mon, Sweetie."

"Daddy, where are we going? Are Mommy and Annie coming?"

"..."

"Daddy..."

"...No... They aren't coming."

Young Bella feared for her life as her father drove out the driveway, and along a route she had never seen before.

"Daddy... I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Mommy and Annie."

"..."

Her father refused to say anything until he pulled up to a faded crimson building, with a sign that read, " Herring's Orphanage."

"Where are we, Daddy?"

"This is your new home. Inside there is a keeper, and a key. You need both to get something you want, but the keeper is the only one who holds the key."

"What are you talking about, Daddy? Where is the keeper?"

"... He doesn't exist."

Now this upset little Bella, and she didn't know what to think. So all she did was sit quietly, waiting for him to do something.

"C'mon, Bells. Let's go get you a room."

With no further hesitation, Bella got out of the car, and carefully glanced to the trunk. Her father took out only her belongings, confusing the young child.

"Daddy's gonna get his stuff later. Kay, Bella?"

"Okay..."

Bella held on tightly to her father's hand, dragging a stuffed teddy bear in the other.

"Who is that Daddy?" Bella asked, letting go of his hand only to point at the orphan matron.

"That's the person who's going to take care of you...us."

Being so little, Bella didn't take that as a superstition. Let alone weird in the slightest.

"So you're the one who you're father's told me so much about. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find you a caring, loving, family," said the matron, eyes glistening.

"Family? I already have a family. Daddy, Mommy, and Sister Annie."

"You didn't tell her?" The matron whispered, and Bella's father shook his head.

"Well, come on in Bella. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends here. I'll take you're things. Keep walking straight, then go into the room right there."

Bella followed the matron's directions, and found herself in a cramp, poorly lit room. The window had several cracks in it, and the paint was peeling.

"Daddy? ...Daddy? Daddy!"

Bella ran out the room, and back through the main hall just to see her father departing.

"Bye, Bella."

"C'mon Bella! The boat's about to leave!"

Now seventeen – years - old, Bella felt no remorse over her father. She had been adopted six weeks after the event, by an old couple, at least in they're mid-sixties.

After boarding the cruise liner, Bella held on tightly to the edge railing, but found it useless soon after. She turned around, still holding the railing. But someone had incidentally ran into her, almost being knocked of the boat, but someone nearby steadied her.

"Careful there. I doubt the rails are what they use to be."

"Right, right. Thanks. I'm Bella, and you are...?"

"Sabrina. I work as an accountant for my father's mining company."

Sabrina had long shadowed hair, tied up with a pink bow, but that didn't seem to do anything. She wore wide-rimmed glasses, and a long, checked, pink dress. On top of it was a light jacket of similar color.

"Isn't it a bit warm to be wearing a scarf? Never mind. That's not my business. Err... I shouldn't ask, since it's a bit rude... But curiosity killed the cat. Are those your real parents?"

"No... Foster. I'm adopted. Also, I guess you're right about the scarf. I'm just too lazy to take it off."

Sabrina giggled at that, confusing Bella.

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing."


	3. The Pain of It All

"That's a terrible story, Bella. Just wondering, what was high school like?"

"High school... Terrible. To sum it up, I was never interested in anything, and was never happy. Guess what? Still not happy, still not interested."

"You're starting to act really mean. Bella."

"I don't care. I'm tired and longing to find out why life is. Please, just leave me alone."

Bella walked towards the edge of the ship. Placed her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... You know I can't do that."

"What?"

"I'll give you a reason to wear that scarf!"

Sabrina ran at Bella, and punched her throat.

"Goodbye, Bella."

Sabrina pulled out a small handgun, and pulled back the trigger with all her might.

"Sabrin-AHH!"

_BANG._

_CRASH._

Falling, falling, falling.

The moonlight had now escaped Bella's sight, making her feel as if she had become eternally blind.

Bella had become unconscious right before she met a swift ocean current, carrying her to fate.

"You are soon to find someone you haven't seen in eleven years. Think hard, you'll remember," said the Magic King, fate himself.

"You okay? Hello? Seriously, wake up!"

Bella groaned, but soon broke out a smile.

"I'm alive... I'm alive!"


	4. Found

Bella finally opened her eyes, look straight up at a girl with the same red eyes.

Bella screamed, and forced her head upward.

"Ow! Be careful! Ow, ow, ow..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But first things first, who the heck are you?"

"Bella."

"I'm the Witch Princess. Hm... Since you seem to got nowhere to go, nothing to do, how you like to come to my place for a little. I'd like to get to know you a bit more."

Bella followed the princess through a small town, then across a small bridge into a bright forest.

"This is where you live?"

"No! I have a house, duh."

"Okay..."

Through winding paths, Bella sang, "To lie here, in bliss and joy. Rain is coming, I don't belong."

"Enough! If I'm going to put up with you, we're going have to lay down some ground rules. Rule number one, no singing."

"Why not? She has a beautiful voice."

"Not the Harvest Goddess..."

Bella looked off into a spring, and there was a water sprite. Well, that was at least what Bella thought she was.

"Hi there!" Bella said.

"Bella! No high pitched voices! Or I will force Vaughn to ship you off with the animals!"

"Vaughn?"

By now the Witch Princess had enough.

"Witchy, did someone call for me?"

Now entering Bella's sight, was a tall man, his amazingly light hair hidden under a cowboy hat. He wore a white scarf and a tan vest.

Instantly, Bella now knew what it was like to be interested. Her face turned red with blush, until she heard what the Witch Princess had to say.

"Bella! He's got a girlfriend! Sabrina, I think. Black hair, glasses, pink bow, freaky dress, you know. The usual."

Fear and terror overcame Bella. Her hair turned a snowy white, eyes a deep gray, and skin as pale as a vampire's.

"She... Sabrina... Take me to her."


	5. Murderer

Bella followed Vaughn to a very large house, possibly a mansion. He knocked on the door.

"Sabrina? I've got someone who wants to see you."

"Come in."

Sabrina was lounging at a nearby table, sipping fresh, warm, tea. Unluckily, her first reaction to Bella was spitting it out. Vaughn moved aside to avoid the steaming liquid.

"I... I... H-.... Hi... B-... Bella."

"Sabrina."

"I swear! I didn't do it! I... I..."

Vaughn rushed over to the quivering girl, trying to help her adjust.

"Sabrina. It's okay, it's okay... Just please, calmly tell me what's going on."

"I... I didn't do... Please. Just make her leave."

Vaughn flicked back his head, and Bella slowly edged her way out of the house. Bella turned her head away from the couple, but swore she had seen a glint coming from a silver, shiny, object. But the shine had stopped at one point, interrupted by a smooth, wood finish.

"Sabrina..."

Sabrina quickly closed her purse in which the item was contained.

"I... I... I need to tell my father something."

Sabrina retrieved a cell phone from the purse, and texted a long message.

She got a reply, then sent another message.

She got another reply, then yelled," Thanks a lot dad!"

"Vaughn. Please go outside for a minute."

Vaughn seemed to not pay attention, wondering what she was talking about.

Sabrina retrieved the Pistol from the bag, and pointed it at Vaughn.

"Vaughn, I'll give you five seconds to leave."

"Really?" Bella laughed, then continuously giggled.

"Stop it, Bella."

The front door was flung wide open, and the Witch Princess ran inside.

"Bella! You are taking too long! Whoa. Sabrina. I'll take that."

The Witch Princess held out her hand and the gun flew straight into it. She conjured a flame, burning the weapon to scrap metal.

Sabrina laughed, pulled out another smaller gun, a fired rapidly at the other three.

Although they hadn't taken a bullet, the Witch Princess and Vaughn passed out. Now Bella was left alone to clean up this mess.


	6. Rescued

Bella sat on the hard, wooden, floor of the Witch Princess's house. Vaughn was lying on a blanket beside her, while the princess was siting upright in her bed, just barely awakening from her slumber.

The Witch Princess attempted to speak, but all that came out was a combination of slurred words.

"I didn't quite catch that. Say it again."

"How'd you get out of there alive?!"

"I asked Sabrina for some rope, then had her tie my hands behind my back. Then I kicked her, and now... Now she's in a coma."

"Clever."

By now Vaughn's eyes twitched, as if he were just about to wait up. As soon as he lifted his eyelids, Bella broke out in a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Do I seem okay?"

"Sure."

"What happened? I don't remember anything..."

"Anything?" The Witch princess Tempted.

Bella rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to Vaughn.

"Vaughn, I need to tell you the full story. Before you become too confused."

"'Kay."

"I went on a cruise, and that's where I first encountered Sabrina. She followed me around the ship, until I finally had enough. I asked her to leave, but she shot me instead."

"I'm guessing that's just summed up, but I guess I can settle for that."

"So... how are you two feeling?"

"Dizzy..."

"That's just because you're human, Vaughn."

"Do I have to lay down some rules, Princess?"

"No... I'm fine. I guess."

"Rule number two..."

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

Vaughn laughed softly, "You two look like you're getting along perfectly."

"Oh, really? When was the last time you got along with someone, Vaughn."

"Shut up, Witchy."

"Can't say I like either of those nicknames."

"Can't say I'm not allowed to make up new rules."

"What do you want from me Bella?!"

Bella giggled. She knew she was going to like it here.


	7. Lanna

That upcoming night, Bella dream of her sister and how much she wanted to share the excitement with here. Her mind started to wander off... remembering how she was taken away, how fear overcame Annie and her. Drifting further and further away from control, she dreamed of those last same words spoken to her by to people wanting to abandon her. _Goodbye, Bella._ The way that her father and might-be-killer said those words, Bella couldn't contain herself.

"Bella! Bella! Wake Up!" Vaughn taunted, but could not awaken her from that nightmare.

"HAIIII!!!HAIIIALLYA!!!"

"What is that?! Argh!" A shriek louder than a dog whistle pounded against Bella's eardrums.

"Calm down Bella! Ugh... I can't stand the sound of human screams!"

Panting, Bella finally stopped screaming.

"What was that all about? Bella... Are you alright? Vaughn asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"It sounded like a... a... dog whistle. Yeah.... I think I'll be okay."

"It could have been a whistle... But the only way to find out is your age... Bella, how old are you? Let's just hope you aren't too old though. Don't want to embarrass yourself."

Bella rolled her eyes at the Witch Princess, the answered, "S-Se... Seventeen."

"Harvest Sprites! Harvest Sprites! Bella hears Harvest Sprites!"

Vaughn gave her a rough glance, showing that he didn't approve of her comment.

"Whatever, Vaughn. Go show Bella around the Islands. I'm to busy to do it myself."

"Alright. Whatever you say. C'mon, Bella."

Vaughn escorted Bella through all the different islands, towns, etc.

"Here's the last of the Sunshine Islands. The beach."

The two got there just in time to see a girl running towards their location. She had deep violet eyes, and sky blue hair.

Running towards her, was a man about Bella's age, or slightly older. He had a natural tan, chocolate brown eyes, and hair somewhat darker. He wore a purple bandanna, covering most of his curls.

He pulled up the girl out of the sand from her fallen position, and yelled, "Annie! Are you Okay?!"

"Annie... It can't be... But she does fit the profile. Nah, it can't be her."

Vaughn pretended not to notice.

He brushed his hand against her head, but it really could her could have been any motion.

There was a girl with long golden blond hair, pulled back with a flowery bonnet. Bella couldn't see the rest of her, except for her arm held up high, a silver dagger in hand.

"Lanna? No!" Vaughn screamed, racing towards her in attempts to stop the girl.

Annie opened her eyes, and seemed to see the same thing.

Simultaneously, both of them yelled, "DENNY!!!!!!!!!!"


	8. Truth Is Hiding

"Annie...? Annie!"

Bella rushed to rejoice with her twin, excitement now filling her eager mind.

"Annie! Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"No. Not really. Hang on, I'll go get help."

"No need, Bella. I'm already here."

"Who is that?" Annie asked, seeming to forget about her dire situation.

"This is the Witch Princess. She found me at the beach... Sabrina. Where is she? And that girl... "

"Sabrina? Who's that?"

"She-"

"She's Vaughn's ex-girlfriend!"

"Wait a second... Speaking of Vaughn, where is he?" asked the man.

Bella untied her scarf and wrapped around Annie's wound. She got up, and attempted to find the missing Vaughn.

"Bella..." Vaughn beckoned, "I have no idea what's going on, why it happened, and why I feel like this. Could you maybe explain this in a little more detail?"

"Sure... But I don't feel safe outside. Let's gather everyone up and then start explaining."

"Fine. Denny, Witchy, Annie. Let's head inside."

After all the five of them were safely inside Denny's house, and the door was locked, conversations began.

"So, Annie... How's mom?"

"She's always been a bit afraid to be alone... She thinks I'm at collage. What about Dad?"

"Dad..."

A tear ran down Bella's cheek, a sign that something was wrong.

"He didn't come back to live with you?"

"No... Wait. Bella, what are you talking about?! I thought you were living with him!"

"No..."

By now Bella was crying, rather then sobbing. She'd rather be killed then having to relive that painful memory.

"Bella..."

Vaughn placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, and Bella placed hers on to of his.

After everyone had explained his or her stories, everyone started to feel remorse. Well, except the Witch Princess.

"Is this like some freaky love square? I mean, Bella's crazy over Vaughn, it's obvious that Annie has this like, major crush on Denny. And Bella and Annie are related... It's possible Vaughn and Denny are related... Wait! I'm confused."

Bella rolled her eyes at the comment, and Vaughn changed his attention to Bella. Annie simply gave her a confused look, and Denny turned his head slightly, like a dog when it's begging for food.

"What? I don't experience human emotions! How am I suppose to know?"

"Are you saying that you aren't human?"

"Shut up, Denny! Of course, I'm not!"

Bella, being as awkward as she is, uncontrollably giggled.

"Bella! That's not funny!"

"Y-Yes it is!" Bella choked, hardly being able to breathe as her giggle was increased to laughter.

Denny whispered something to Annie, but Bella couldn't hear what it was.

"That's enough Bella!"

The Witch Princess yanked he arm back, about to backhand Bella across the face, but Denny interrupted her by saying, "Who's hungry?"

"Bah! I don't eat!"

"Fine. Whatever you say...Witch."

Denny cooked some fresh fish, and as it steamed in the pan, the Witch Princess licked her lips anxiously.

"Um... Denny?"

"You said you didn't eat."

"I changed my mind."

"Right..."

"It's taking to long."

"It normally takes this long."

"Make it go faster."

"No."

"But it's taking to long!"

"Princess!" Bella yelled, followed by a giggle.

"Bella! You giggle too much! Make it stop!"

"C'mon, Bells. Calm down."

"Okay, Vaughn."

"Annie! Stop being so quiet!"

"Um... Well, what do you want me to say!"

"Something!"

"Fine... Make my leg feel better!"

"I'll see what I can do."

The Witch Princess unwrapped the scarf from Annie's calf, and threw back at Bella. She examined the wound for a couple seconds, then said, "This is all I can tell ya'. It looks like it hurts."

The Witch princess pulled out a bandage from her robes, and wrapped it around the newly formed injury.

"It should take a long time to heal."

"Thanks... A lot," Annie replied sarcastically.


	9. Vision of Perfection

"I wonder what Vaughn meant by, 'Tomorrow is a new day. I can't wait'.

"That means he probably plans on kissing you."

"..."

"What's wrong, Annie?"

"Oh, she has the 'voodoo' with the 'love'," The Witch Princess Teased, using a heavy Mexican accent.

"English?"

"She feels insecure and jealous about how you're having better luck than her, Bella."

"Oh... Well, Annie, you have to break out of that prison, and find the true you! You've gotta unleash you're feelings! You have to- ow."

Bella tripped on an indent in the wood tile, laughter escaping her like a popped balloon.

"Wow, Bella. Does pain to you feel like a tickle?"

"..."

"That was suppose to be funny, Annie! Jeez! Do you have no sense of humor?"

"..."

"Come on, Princess. Lighten up."

"No."

Bella hopped over to her bed, unable to fight any longer with the Witch Princess.

"Witchy, if you want to fight with someone, go bug the Harvest Goddess."

"Oh great, Vaughn really is starting to rub off on you."

"Shut up."

"Well it's true!"

"Can you two quiet down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Annie."

"Fine."

That night Bella had reclined on her bedside, daydreaming about how she wished her future to be like. Without even trying, she had come up with the perfect scenario.

It was she and Vaughn laying in the meadow on a bright, sunny day. The grass smelled fresh, and birds chirped soundly. There was a slight breeze, and Bella's hair flew all over her face. Vaughn brushed her hair behind her ear, then looked worriedly into her eyes.

"Vaughn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing... Just nervous, I guess."

"About what?"

Vaughn gave a light snicker, then attempted to turn his attention away from her. Bella smiled, and as he glanced back at her, did the same.

Without hesitation, Vaughn leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers.


	10. Where?

"Annie? Annie? Annie!" Bella yelled, running all around the house in attempts to find her once again missing twin.

"Bella! You know better that to wake me up!"

"But I can't find Annie!"

"Maybe Denny knows."

Bella sighed, thinking that all hope was lost. She hurriedly slipped on some shoes, and ran as fast as she could toward Denny' beach house.

"Hi Bella. What's up?"

"I can't find her!"

"Who? Vaughn? He's somewhere..."

"Not Vaughn, Annie!"

Denny pointed out towards the mountain peak, then nodded.

Bella, though still exhausted, raced over to the mountain. She tripped several times on loose gravel, rocks, and twigs. Halfway up the mountain, her path was blocked.

"Bella. What an unpleasant surprise. Thought you where dead after what my daughter did to you."

"Where's Annie?!"

"..."

"Regis, answer me!"

"I believe she was at Chen's shop last..."

"I have no reason to think you're right... But I guess that's just another clue."

Bella started her way back along the winding paths, injuring herself more than last time.

"Woah! Care there!"

"Sorry, sorry... I'm just trying to find my sister."

"Purple eyes, blue hair? I think I saw her at he ranch."

"Thanks, err..."

"Julia."

"Right. Thanks, Julia."

Why?

That's all that came to mind for Bella. After reuniting why her long-lost twin, she's gone again.

Why?

She ran, and ran, and ran.

And found nothing.

Why...?

"Annie...," Bella whispered.

She collapsed on the cobblestone road. Waiting.

Wait.

That's all she could do.

"Bella? Bella?"

Despite Vaughn's presence, Bella felt more alone than ever.

"Bella..."

Bella held her breath. She needed to be alone.

"Bella... Please..."

Vaughn carefully ran his pale hand along her wounds.

"Bella... No... Please be okay... Please..."

Just before she fainted, Bella took a deep breath out of habit.

"Bella... Are you okay?"

She shook her head lightly.

"What's wrong...?"

"A-An-"

"Annie? What about her?"

"Gone."

Tears streamed down her face, followed by sobs.

"Bella... Please. We'll find her. I promise. Just... Please. Don't cry. I hate to see you hurt like this."

A crowd formed around the two, silent and waiting. They didn't move an inch, just stood there and waited.

_"There's a missing angel..._

_Silent as night..._

_Open your wings and fly..._

_Silent as night..._

_"There's a missing angel..._

_Whispering tonight..._

_Hidden in the rights..._

_Whispering tonight..._

_"When do we find you?_

_Where are you hiding?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you breathing?"_

"Bella..."

"..."

Why?

Gone.

Why...?

Bella fainted into thoughts. So many questions entered her mind, unable to answer any of them. She thought so much... She couldn't think of anything else... and forgot to breathe. Her heart slowed…

"BELLA!"


	11. Alive

Spinning, spinning, spinning.

Sabrina. Lanna.

They would find both of them...

And end this.

"No...," Bella tried to say, but her mouth just twitched.

_Goodbye, Bella._

_Annie...? Annie!_

_I have no idea... Why I feel like this..._

_Tomorrow is a new day. I can't wait._

_The end is the last._

_Not a second chance._

_Never to find the way._

_All the world can wait._

_Why can't I rejoice?_

Vaughn picked up Bella, in a cradling form, and carried her over to the beach.

Denny and Annie were yelling about something, but Vaughn ignored it.

"This can't be... the end."

He placed her the warm sand, heated by the sunrise.

"Bella... I can't loose you..."

Annie began to sing a song of sorrow, as if waiting for something... Someone.

Tears dampened the warm sand, and blood colorized it.

Vaughn brushed Bella's hair out of her face, and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

"I won't say goodbye.. Because I will never leave... Bella, please... Just a sign."

He placed his hand inside hers. Bella closed her fingers.

A sign.

"Bella... Bella!"


	12. Gone Again

"ANNIE, COME BACK!"

Denny gave chase to Annie.

"Where's she going...?"

Vaughn was paralyzed. Not out of fear, but out of joy.

"Vaughn, is that... Is that Annie?"

He nodded slightly.

"C'mon. Let's go get her before she does something to hurt herself!"

She got up, grabbed Vaughn's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Vaughn's face was pure red due to blush. Bella didn't know why, but she was too excited to

ask.

She ran, and ran, and ran.

Vaughn was following closely behind, unknowing if Bella knew where she was going.

"There she is!"

Denny was not far behind her, but was gradually losing speed.

Annie ran into someone, but the three of them where to far away to catch up.

"Make it end!!! Please!!!"

"Make what end?"

"...Hi. I'm Natalie."

"I'm useless!!"

"Hey!! Wait!!"

Annie ran further and further up a hill, and reached the edge.

A cliff.

"Annie, don't!" Bella screamed.

Annie jumped.

"No... No... No... No!"

Bella fell to the ground screaming.

WHY?!

Remorse, regret, remember.

WHY?!

"Bella..."

Vaughn sat down beside Bella, and stroked her hair back.

"Everything's going to be alright."

Denny stood at the ledge, and kicked a rock.

"I could've stopped her. It's all my fault."


	13. First Sight

"Bella. You're really worrying me. Hm... I know! Why don't we head on a walk? That should cheer you up!"

Bella nodded.

"Bells, you really shouldn't walk backwards."

"But it's fun, Vaughn!"

"Bella... There's a rock."

"What?"

"Rock."

Bella stumbled backwards.

Bella pivoted a bit, smacking her head straight into of a nearby wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Sorry, Pierre. Bella's being a bit clumsy right now."

Pierre wore a top hat, matching overcoat, and a white scarf.

"Sorry? She made me spill Cajun spices ALL over my kitchen! Worst of all, now there's too much spice in my soup!"

Pierre shook a spoon at Bella, making her giggle.

"What's so funny?!"

"That's Bella for ya'."

"Well then... I like this Bella! She has a funny personality! And she's cute!"

Vaughn gave a deep growl.

"What? Did i do something wrong?"

"C'mon, Bells."

Vaughn dragged Bella away.

As they were leaving, Pierre was blushing brightly, and wore a sweet smile.

"Annie!"

"Denny. What could possibly be going through his mind?"

"I know what's going through Bella's!"

"Shut up, Witchy."

"Pierre, Pierre, Pierre. Ah, what a vast mind you have, Bella!"

Bella looked towards the ground and said nothing. Anything to keep her from blushing.

"Hey, Bella! Cheer up! Guess who I found! And Vaughn! You could at least smile for your girl's soon happiness!"

Vaughn was staring at the ground, anger filling his eyes.

"Vaughn, what's up?"

Annie giggled. On of those this-ought-to-be-good expressions made it's way to her quickly.

"I... I'm... I'm mad at Pierre. Okay?"

Guilt washed through Bella.

"Why?"

"It's nothing..."

"Well, it's got to be something!" Annie said.

"Annie. I need to speak to Denny. Privately."

"…Annie?"

Annie grabbed her sibling's hand and took her over to the Witch Princess's cottage.

"Welcome back, Annie."

Bella smiled graciously.

Guilt. That's all Bella truly felt.


	14. Rivals

Annie sat on her bed, sipping herbal tea. She placed it on her nightstand, and fell fast asleep.

With all her might, Bella bit down on her pillow, and screamed. Confusion filled her whole mind.

Who?

Clawing into her pillow, she ripped it apart. Feathers flew all over the room.

"Don't fall asleep, Bella," she whispered.

"What do I do? I can't keep doing this. Never. I already ruined Vaughn's relationship, and now I can't help but thinking of leaving him... What do I do?"

"Not wake me up, Bella."

"S-sorr-ry," Bella whimpered, interrupted by sobs.

"All I know is that there's some freaky love triangle... With you, Vaughn, and... Pierre."

"Leave me alone..."

"Never! I must help you through this! Otherwise, what kind of master would I be?"

"Master? Seriously?"

"Yes, my apprentice!"

Bella look at the feather-covered floor. Last thing she wanted was for the Witch Princess to try and help her out.

"Okay! I've got it!"

"What?!"

"Three dates. Each. Decide after that."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll go on three dates each. Three with Vaughn, three with Pierre."

"...Uh?"

"They will decide what happens, what the dates are about, stuff like that."

"How I..."

"You will decide based on three categories. Entertainment, compatibility, and romance."

"I see. One category per date. But..."

"We'll go to sudden death. One more date."

"How long will it last?"

"One date each day, but the sudden death will occur in one."

"Vaughn. I need you to come to my house. NOW."

"Fine, Witchy. But I won't like it."

Bella watched from her window as the Witch Princess headed towards the town to go fetch Pierre.

"Pierre! My house. NOW."

"Okay, you two!"

Vaughn stood there with his arms folded, glaring at Pierre. Pierre glanced back at him, but without the anger.

"Bella... Whatever. I'm cutting to the chase. You're both going on three dates with Bella. Try and make her laugh, smile, and charm her. Got it?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, Vaughn! It'll be fun!"

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Minus ten points on compatibility and fun, Bells! C'mon, write that down, write it down!"

Bella etched something on her notepad:

_ Careful with Vaughn. He's a bit... unusual._

"Good, apprentice!"

Bella snickered.

"Okay... Things you can't do. You can't kiss her on the cheek, only on the hands and lips, you can't ask her to do anything she doesn't want to, and you can't interrupt each other's dates. Also, no messing it up each other's dates. No fighting, and try not upset her. Go ahead and ask her any questions, but NEVER propose to her. Got that?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Good, Midget!"

"Midget?!"

"French person, whatever."

"Okay, Frenchy. It starts tomorrow. You're up first!"

"I'm sure she'll love it!"

Vaughn exited the room sooner than expected.

"I'll see you later, Bella."

Pierre smiled one of his sweet little smiles, and left the cottage.


	15. Weak

"Bella..."  
Bella screamed with as much force as possible.  
"Bella!"  
"Stop that! I need to... Leave..."  
"Did I mention there's a spell on this island?"  
Bella ran out the door. she didn't care right now, just wanted to make things right.  
"First Vaughn... Then Pierre... Who next? Shea? Elliot? Mark?"  
Bella needed to ask Annie how she felt. This heartache... She's just a hopeless romantic.  
"Oh..."  
Annie and Denny broke out into a dramatic kiss.  
Bella whimpered. That's all she needed to escape this nightmare.  
"Good afternoon, Bella. My, it sure is raining a bit, isn't it?"  
"Sabrina?!"  
She raised a small gun. Focusing...  
"Hm... Where's your weak point? Ah, I would say the heart, but that's already gone. Tsk, tsk, tsk..."  
"Help..."  
"Sorry, Bells."  
"Haha! Poor you, Bella! Looks like Pierre is the winner!"  
"Vaughn... Please..."  
"I tried that. Doesn't work, Bells. It'll just get their heart stolen away."  
_ Bang._  
"I've gotta help Lanna with your sister, Bella. See you later."

"Bella! You're finally waking up! I'm so relieved!"  
"Pierre... Where... Where am I?"  
"My house, why?"  
"Help... Help... Annie... Need... Help..."  
"She was fine last time I saw her, running. I'm guessing she wanted to tell you about her good fortune."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
"I'm calling off the contest..."  
"Contest? Never thought of it that way... But why?"  
"Vaughn... Betrayer. Betrayal."  
"Oh... I see. He let her cause harm to you."  
"Her?"  
"You wouldn't like it if I said her name."  
"Alright... Oh... Sabrina."  
"Yeah."  
I tear fell down her cheek.  
"Bella... What's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
Bella's vision now focused. She was covered in blood, and sitting upright in a wooden chair. Pierre standing right beside her.  
He stroked back her hair, coating his fingertips in blood.  
Bella blushed fully. Pierre gave a small snicker at her reaction.  
"Okay, Elliot. remember not to drop the box on my foot again. Or else."  
"What if something weird happens..."  
"Well, let's see... Only if Pierre... I don't know! Just don't drop the box on my foot."  
Elliot and Natalie walked closer and closer to Pierre's house. Bella was only able to tell due to the excess weight they were carrying.  
"Don't mind them, Bella."  
Pierre leaned over his face right in Bella's.  
Bella's face turned pure red. Pierre's turned slightly pink.  
_ Crash.  
_ The sudden jolt shook the house, knocking Pierre into Bella.  
"Sorry, Pierre..."  
"Oh my gosh! Pierre!"  
Elliot yelled. "Natalie! My foot!"  
"Best accidental kiss ever, eh?" Pierre whispered.  
Bella hummed in approval.  
"Shut up, Elliot! Gosh, you so stupid!"  
"What did I do? You're the one getting upset over your wannabe boyfriend kissing some other girl!"  
Bella giggled.  
"I am so out of here!"  
Natalie stomped out the door.  
"Sorry 'bout that, Pierre."  
Pierre smiled, and Elliot exited.  
"Once more...?"  
Pierre kissed Bella.  
Bella had now escaped the nightmare, well, more than that... This felt like the best dream ever.  
"I'm in love... Entirely and completely."


	16. Unpuified Yet Perfect

"How about we take you home, my sweet? You must be exhausted. And Witch Princess must have at least started to get worried."  
"Right, right...," Bella replied, blushing.  
Pierre locked his hand and hers, helping her off the chair.  
"What a shame. I really liked that outfit."  
"I'm sure the Witch Princess can help. Isn't she suppose to be the magic specialist or something?"  
"I'm not sure. I've only seen her a couple times, and I've never spoken to her."  
"Bella Pauidan! You are in so much trouble, missy!"  
"Oh..."  
"You've been gone for hours, and never even bothered to close my door! What kind of apprentice are you?"  
Pierre stared at Bella for a second, then turned his attention back on the Witch Princess.  
"Apprentice?" Pierre whispered, his tone matching his expression.  
"Don't ask..."  
"Fine! I guess you leave me no choice!"

"Hahaha! You _what?_ That's... Wow!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You! And you recent... Ahem... Experience..."  
Bella's face overcame with blush.  
"I... Um..."  
"Can explain? I'm so telling Annie! And guess what? She's going to kill you!"  
The Witch Princess departed from her confusing outburst, and exited.  
"What was that all about... Bella?"  
"I... I... Um..."  
_ Crash._  
A blast of thunder echoed throughout the island...  
"Hm... I'm pretty sure I know what's going on..."  
'"What's that, Bella?"  
"Well... Obviously the Witch Princess wants Annie to completely freak out..."  
"Le'me guess, The storm's an illusion?"  
Bella nodded.  
"Illusion or not, this is a perfect excuse for us to spend more time together!"  
Bella nodded. Blush right now was something she wanted to avoid, so saying the least words was what she attempted to do. And it might save her from embarrassment if she ever felt the necessity of having to say those three little words...  
"I'll cook us dinner!"  
"Okay. That sounds great."

After Bella had hastily eaten her portion of the meal... Thoughts roamed through her mind... Not only had she completely forgotten about Annie's current possible situation with Lanna and Sabrina, the Witch Princess's attempts to eavesdrop, and how particularly upset Vaughn would get if he found out what had occurred that evening... She couldn't stop thinking about how entirely desperate she was to kiss Pierre one last time before midnight struck.  
"Bella. Is everything alright, my sweet? You've been awfully quiet."  
"Oh... Yeah, Pierre. I'm fine. Just... I don't know. I guess I've been sorta lost in thought."  
"Oh, okay..."  
"Um... Pierre?"  
"Yes, Bella?"  
"I've been trying to keep myself from saying this... But..."  
"Yes?" Pierre asked, his face filled with an interrupted curiosity. This worried Bella, now letting her know that she couldn't back out.  
Pierre got out of his seat, walked up to her, and put himself in that same position as before.  
"Bella, Dear? What is it?"  
"I... I... I've been wanting to say... That..."  
"Yeah?" Pierre pressured. But of course, it wasn't because he wanted to, curiosity just won him over.  
"I... I... Um..."  
"Oh... I think I know..."  
Pierre blushed almost as much as she had during that first kiss.

Pierre was completely mute, completely shocked.  
"Pierre..."  
"Y... Y... Yes... Bella?"  
"I-"  
"Sh... No words. Only emotions."  
Pierre's vivid amethyst eyes focused in on Bella's. He smiled that same smile Bella loved, only it was altered by heavy blush and surprise.  
Bella wasn't sure how the rest of the night was going to go, all she knew was that right now it was perfect.  
Pierre kissed Bella, more passionately, and more dramatic than before.  
Bella wished for this to never end. It was already too perfect.  
After what seemed like half an hour, Pierre finally broke the connection. They were both panting heavily.  
"Pierre..."  
"Yes, my sweet?"  
"I... I love you."  
Pierre backed away a bit due to her sudden outburst. He thought over what she said for a while, and then finally came up with a reply.  
"Bella... I... I... I..."  
He decided not to continue his sentence. Instead, he stepped forward held her in his arms, and kissed her once again.  
Annie burst through the doors, yelling. "Bella! We have an emergency!"


	17. Hidden Past

Everything was dark... Dark, crisp, silent.  
Denny and Annie began to laugh about something. Bella didn't care about what it was.  
"Ah, Isabel!"  
"Don't call me Isabel! That's not my real name, it's the name the owner of the orphanage forced upon me!"  
"... All right, Isabel."  
"RRRRRR..."  
By this point, Bella gave up listening. She was too ashamed of what she had told Pierre, although she meant it dearly.  
Bright light, wind.  
"ANNIE!!!"  
"BELLA!!!"

"No, no no... I need to... Help...," Bella whimpered as the feeling of guilt overcame her.

"Lanna, you brat, leave me in peace!!"

"But, Mommy, tonight we were gonna-"  
"I said, LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!!"

"Daddy-"  
"Go, Lanna."  
"B-But-"  
"Now, Lanna."

Bella listened as a similar feeling dragged her down. This reminded her of what her father did to her... All the tragedy...  
Gone.  
She found herself on solid ground, the sun dazzling in her eyes.  
"Look, Wadda! Food!!"

Bella and Annie were dragged along the ground, into a small enclosure. It smelled deeply of smoke and rotting carcasses.  
"Big hunt! I strongest now!"  
"No..."  
"What? I catch biggest..."  
"Not food..."  
"Yes food! Look like food! So is food!"  
"No..."  
"I make biggest hunt of many yesterdays! Wada won't say I did! But true!"  
"No..."  
"I HUNT BIGGEST ANIMAL! I THE STRONGEST!"  
"No..."  
"WHY?"  
"Not... Food..."  
"... Not food? No. Has be food. Look like food."  
"Human..."  
"No! Not human! This food!"  
"Human... Like us..."  
"No..."  
"Yes... Human..."  
Bella had become very concerned right now, not knowing whether the older one of the two would become convinced, or whether they were going to kill them anyway. It seemed impossible to her for them to let the free.  
"Oh, come on, Pierre! You're just here to look for mushrooms! You don't even care whether we find them or not!"  
"That isn't true, Denny!"  
"I dunno..."  
"More food!"  
"Uh... WHAT?"  
The younger one leaped over Bella, and out of the hut. He screamed as he ran towards Denny and Pierre. The older one sighed at his actions, and ran to retrieve them.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Let me go, you stupid Indian!"  
"Shea... Stop...!"  
"Ugh, I told you it was a bad idea to come here, Pierre."  
"And look... The supposedly amazing and tough fisherman can't get himself out of a small situation such as this..."  
"SMALL SITUATION?! That guy called us food!"  
"So...?"  
"So? So?!"  
"Let us go, Shea!"  
"No... Not let talking food get away."  
"Could you by any chance earn a couple braincells?"  
_ Smack.  
_ "Ow! Wada hit me! This mean fight! ... Later! Must food not away!"  
_ Smack.  
_ "Wada, stop hitting me!"  
_ Smack.  
_ "No, Wada!"  
_ Snap.  
_ "Wada no hit me anymore! I have Wada weapon!"  
Bella wished she could have heard more of the situation; maybe even find her to say something. Anything... But sleep encumbered her, in which she hadn't awoken from.

"I still can't get this last knot! How'd you get free, Pierre?"  
"He didn't even tie mine..."  
"Ugh! Shea's going to pay for this! BIG TIME!"  
"Shut up, Denny! I'm tired of all this yelling!"  
Bella finally opened her eyes for the first time since she made her way to the Witch Princess's house that last evening.  
"Bella! You've been out for ages! I was so worried about you!"  
Pierre hugged her tightly. That wasn't something Bella suspected. So, of course, she blushed deeply.  
"How'd this come to happen? I mean, seriously. They just met yesterday... I don't know. I really don't know."  
Pierre grasped Bella's head, and tilted it so she could look directly into his eyes. His forehead was bruised, and a small cut ran along the left side of his face.  
"I hope they didn't hurt you... They will pay dearly if you were harmed."  
"I'm... I'm fine, Pierre. No need to worry."  
He gave a small sigh of relief, smiled Bella's favorite small that brought joy to her, leaned forward, and kissed her deeply and affectionately.

A glass of water crashed against the floor, followed by a cry.  
"BELLA!!!"


	18. Missing

Bella and Annie attempted to make up two-word nicknames for each resident on the islands. She played along, shouting out whatever came to mind.  
"I wonder where Pierre is...," Bella whispered, although Annie couldn't hear her over her laughter.

"WHAT?!"

Pierre walked calmly under the moonlight. Despite how strongly his passion burned, he often wondered what life would be like if he hadn't met Bella.  
"Little late to be searching for ingredients, eh, Cheffy?"  
Denny's presence seemed like water to his fire. He couldn't stand him, he could hardly keep his emotions together when he was in the room. Like a cold, iron blade being stabbed through his heart, Pierre despised Denny.  
Pierre attempted to look up at Denny with certain emotion that would make him leave. Worry, maybe?  
Denny's reaction influenced his next words.  
"They're in trouble. I can feel it."  
Of course, Pierre didn't really believe that they were in any danger at all, just that he couldn't wait till Denny left.

"Why am I stuck with you... Jeez..."  
"You could be a bit more positive."  
"No thank you."  
"Whatever."  
Denny opened the door to the Witch Princess's cottage.  
"Wait. Shouldn't I be the one to open the door? I'm at top honors. Bells is Witch Princess's apprentice, and I-"  
"I know... I know..."  
Pierre just then realized how childish what he just said was, so he kept his mouth shut.  
Denny stopped in his tracks, so Pierre moved around him so he was able to stand in front of him.  
"Annie? Annie!!!

"ALL HOPE IS LOST. TONIGHT THEY'RE BLOOD SHALL FALL AS FREELY AS A RIVER, AND THEY'RE HEARTS SHALL BE MINE."

"NO!!!"  
Denny collapsed on the ground, pure fear emanating in his aura.  
"ANNIE!!!"  
"Screaming's not gonna get them back..."  
"Shut up, Pierre! You know what? I really don't ever care if Bella's dead or not! We both know that Bella's abused her privileges! Why don't you realize that Annie's way more important?!"  
"Lies...!"  
"What was that, miniature gourmet chef?"  
_ Crack._  
Without thinking, Pierre snapped his hand forward, his fist colliding with Denny's face.  
"You... You idiot! You broke my nose!"  
Pierre never reconsidered his actions. He said Bella didn't matter, that she didn't mean anything. If that was true... How could Bella mean the world to him? How could she be his everything?  
Denny attempted payback by trying to punch Pierre.  
"How in the world did you do that?"  
Pierre caught Denny's arm in midair.  
"It doesn't matter how, just how I learned to do so. High school."  
"You're a real jerk, you know that?!"  
"Look. Our girlfriends are missing, and we decide to take it out on each other?"  
"Come on you too. Get your facts straight. She's not your girlfriend, Pierre. You met her three days ago. Second of all, Denny, you never mess around when someone important to you is missing."  
"Vaughn! You let her! Sabrina! You let her hurt Bella! How dare you!"  
"I dare. Not my fault. Ease up, chillax. I'm gonna help you find Bells... Bella and Annie."  
"No you're not!"  
"If it's gonna bother you..."  
"You think?!"  
Pierre stormed out the door. His thoughts went wild. Dizzy. Tired. All he could think of was Bella... A song she sang in her sleep.  
_  
Wind kills...  
Earth moans..._  
_Water dances..._  
_Fire Sings..._  
_I've waited so long, but know it's coming undone.  
I took a chance, but hit false.  
Waiting for a time where nothing's wrong...  
Where I finally meet the one.  
I've been waiting too long, I've been keeping for strong.  
Enter the door, break free.  
Soundless and timeless, when will I ever...  
Give up, kill them, step aside?  
I'm through...  
I can't wait till I drown..._

Pierre found himself crying. He had a hard time imagining Bella gone forever.  
"There, there. It will all be over soon enough."  
"S-S-Sabrina..."  
"Shh..."  
"Sabrina! Dispose of him immediately!"  
"Okay, boss."  
"No..."

Dark, dark, dark. Once again, dark.  
Bella couldn't see anything. She couldn't speak, or move. All she could hear was the soft _shink _as Lanna sharpened her dagger.  
"It'll be over... All too soon. Hope you lived a nice life, Bella."  
Lanna got up, and walked up to her.  
"Bye, Miss Pauidan."


	19. The Rise of Paranormal

_Boom.  
_ A loud crash echoed followed by a scream. Denny.  
Pierre turned around to find Denny on the ground screaming, his eyes blank. Pierre didn't care. He turned back around to walk away.  
Just then, Denny ripped his fingers into the ground and sobbed.  
"What's up with _you?_"  
Pierre wore a casual expression, with I'm-having-a-bad-day written all over it.  
"She's gone! Annie's dead!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Anone! Lily!"  
A dark-age looking girl stood behind Lanna. She had ebony black hair, straight and long. The ends of her bangs were light blue, almost equivalent to Annie's. She wore a dark kimono, tied in the back with a satin bow. Her eyes were deep ruby, without any pupils. She wielded a long, slender katana. A demonic lavender mist surrounded the ground below her.  
"Lily!"  
Lanna looked back at her, Annie unconscious at her feet.  
"What?" Lanna snarled.  
"Shine."  
"Excuse me?"  
The girl thrust her katana at Lanna, knocking her back.  
"I see. The kitty likes to play."

Pierre walked up the rocky terrain. Sabrina sat there waiting on the path. Vaughn sat beside her, his arm around her.  
"Hi, Pierre."

"What's wrong?"  
Pierre walked past the two, heading further up the trail.  
"Okay, see you later."  
It was so strange. Sabrina seemed to be back to her normal self. Shy and timid.  
"Hi, Denny."  
Denny followed Pierre, and seemed to mimic him.  
"Okay, see you later."  
_ Clash.  
_ Pierre looked up to see a major fight going on. Two people, both with a blade.  
One girl did a back-flip off the mountaintop, landing right beside him. She smiled overwhelmingly, and seemed a bit anxious.  
"Shitsurei shimasu."  
She walked forward, looking up at the other girl.  
She leaped off the edge, with a rugged landing. She got up, but her ankle appeared to be broken.  
"Fine. You win."  
"Hmph."  
She grasped Lanna by her hair, and dragged her back to the mountaintop.  
"That was rather strange, wasn't it, Vaughn?"  
"It was..."

Pierre glanced around. The area was clear, although her swore he had seen Lanna here. And where ever Lanna was, Bella had to be close by.

"_Never would have thought, that you'd steal my heart.  
Giving up everything I know.  
When it all seems alright, just give me chance.  
Maybe I'll get the chance to kidnap yours.  
_ "Hi, Pierre."  
"Shut up, Bella! You're supposed to be dead right now!"  
"Right, right..."  
A giggling trailed their conversation...  
"BELLA!"  
"Bella was gettin' worried. She thought she may have to go find you."  
"Denny?! Just how long have you been here?"  
"A couple hours."  
"Ugh..."  
Pierre climbed aboard the rock they were reclining on. Bella looked very content, the sun shining on her face. She wore a nice dress, red and silk.  
"This a special occasion?"  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Bella kissed Pierre and whispered, "Happy birthday."


	20. Duel

Bella laid half-conscious on the floor. She didn't recall what had just happened, all she knew was that Vaughn was involved. Pierre and him were having a giant argument. Bella couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything seemed so... Different. Yesterday was perfect... Today's in disarray. All she had done was go to the meadow as the Witch Princess requested. Was it a mistake?!  
"Aye! Denny lad! Where's your girlfriend? She b'ter come!" The Witch Princess scolded with a strong pirate accent. This is the first thing Bella had been able to understand.  
"She's..."  
"Spit it out, laddy!"  
"DEAD!!!"  
Signs flashing... Asian. Everywhere.  
"BELLA!!!"

"It didn't happen this time... It didn't happen... Why?"  
"Dunno. I mean- Argh!"  
"Ha! I win the bet! You can't talk like a pirate all day!"  
"Argh! Shut up, Natalie!"  
"Bella, darling, are you okay?"  
Pierre knelled down beside Bella. He was the only one that seemed to show any concern.  
"I-I'm fine... Just dizzy."  
"That'll make everyone happy, Bella! Making me postpone the da- event! I'm sure you're making everyone proud!"  
"Wow. That's cold, Witchy."  
"And a cowboy's gonna tell me that?! Ha! I'd listen to the Harvest Goddess before I'd listen to you!"  
"That's it!"  
"Vaughn! Can you stop fighting of once?!"  
"Staring contest!"  
"So... Annie's dead...?"  
"I'm afraid so, Bells..."  
"You blinked! Haha!"  
"No I didn't, you cheated!"  
"No I didn't! I don't cheat! Unless I'm against the Harvest Goddess..."  
"Word game!"  
"This'll go all day, won't it cowboy?!"  
"Elephant!"  
"Tiger!"  
"Rhino!"  
"Ostrich!"  
"Horse!"  
"Eagle!"  
"About how many times has Vaughn gotten himself in situations like this today?"  
"Six. And counting."  
"Eggplant!"  
"That's not an animal!"  
"You broke the chain! I win!"  
"Shut up, cowboy! Sign game!"  
"Sing game?!"  
"Annoying!"  
"What?"  
"Bella! Cowboy! Denny! Elliot! Farm! Grass! Harvest Goddess! Impossible!"  
"How do you even play this game?!"  
Bella began to giggle. She just couldn't help herself, the Witch Princess wasn't even playing the game right.  
"Julia! Kill! Lanna! Mouse! Natalie! Opera! Pierre!"  
"I'm serious! How do you play this game?!"  
"Que! Ranch! Sabrina! Terry! Um! Vaughn! Will! Xylophone! Yum! Zack!"  
"What?!"  
"I win! I win! Haha!" The Witch Princess bragged. "Ah, yes. Happy Spring Harmony Day, Bella! Haha!" She then blurted out some undecipherable enchantment. The effect was oblivious. "You two make a way better couple... Haha!"  
Shea's face turned red. He had been the target of the charm, but didn't realize what was going on. Everyone starred at him, eyes wide.  
"Shea... Feel sick... Around Bella... Funny buzzing feeling... Wada, is this sickness? What happening to Shea? Why Bella make Shea feel like this?"

Shea paced up and down his hut. Wada had gone back to Sunny Island, and now was left alone to figure this out. Everyone had told him that this wasn't real. That he was being controlled and didn't have control over his emotions.  
_ Wrong! _Thought Shea. _Shea need to find out this sickness! Shea must help Bella! Make Bella happy!  
_ "That Witch Princess...! She thinks she can change other people's lives and it won't come back to haunt her in the end!"  
"What Pierre do here?! Pierre leave!"  
Shea tackled the Gourmet, spear in hand. He brought it up, ready to strike at any given moment. He had already gone through with this twice before, with Natalie and Denny. Denny had left straight away, but Natalie promised to stay out of Shea's way, so he let her go.  
"Get... Off!"  
"Shea! It's okay! Pierre's not going to hurt you! Only Lanna will! So..."  
"You promise stay out of Shea's way. You lie!" Shea got off of Pierre now preparing to pounce onto Natalie. He didn't care whether she got injured by it, he just couldn't tolerate anyone whom he believed lied to him.  
"Pierre take Natalie and leave. Shea need to think. Need to make sure what I say to Bella next time I see Bella."  
"C'mon, Nat... Let's leave this crazed man alone."

"Everyone's so afraid of losing me... Then as soon as they see me even next to anyone else, they leave me... Why?" Bella sniffed. Shea held her in a tight embrace, unwilling to let go. He had now accepted that the sick feeling that overcame him was a charm, but all he could make out of it was that he only felt extreme and beyond measures, not that he never felt that way before.  
"Shea very sorry about calling Bella food. Very sorry. Won't happen again."  
Sabrina and Vaughn walked along the road no more than a foot away.  
"I feel really bad for Bella. She's gone through two unforgettable and unpreventable break-ups in the past week. And she's already lost enough in her life... Must be devastating." Sabrina said, hoping that Vaughn would think she said it because they happen to walk by. He didn't reply, just nodded then continued walking. His mood seemed so much more uplifting and hopeful lately, and that happened to be the most negative thing he's done since Sabrina broke out of her trace. "At least she's learned that it's okay to cry. She usually would try her hardest not to, but I'm guessing she's opened up more. That's really nice. Hm... Looks like the diner's got some new dished. Want to try them out, Vaughn?" Once again Vaughn nodded in approval. Sabrina grabbed his hand and ran off towards the dinner. He staggered a bit, not expecting her to run. He regained his balance, held his hat against his head, and ran off into the night with her.  
"Shea remembered something. Be right back."  
He took off, and left Bella there in the rain. She didn't mind though, seeing that she loved every last bit of it. Perfect, once more. The weather was just to her liking; Shea had discovered that Annie wasn't entirely dead -- just trapped in some different world. Shea called it "The Kingdom of Shadows", but wasn't sure what exactly it was. He said it was a place for people who died but didn't carry out their fate went, but that was all he knew. If he had known more, he would have told her. And finally... There was someone who cared. It was so hard to find people like that, to say there's one in your life.  
"Bella... Forgot to tell you this." Sabrina whispered. She stood right in front of Bella, but had to have walked because Bella didn't hear or see her coming. Her gasping didn't support that. "Okay. So my dad just started dating... And... The girl is... Blue haired... Silvered eyed... You know, the shade that if the child takes after it it could end up as anything... She's been very worried about how she just sent her daughter to collage... But there was a shipwreck... I think you get the point. She kept the name even after the divorce... Paulida... or something like that... Um... Pauidan! That's what it was!"  
"Well then, if this all works out, we'll be related, as in sisters-in-law?"  
"Yup! You might find it weird... Just thought it was better to tell you than keep it a secret. I better head off... Vaughn'll start looking for me. Bye, Bella."  
Shea came sprinting back over to Bella. He carried a small platter, gleaming in the house lights as he prodded past them.  
"Shea make cookies... For Bella," he announced, kneeling down respectively, "Happy Harmony Day!"


	21. Finally

"Wada? How Shea show feelings for Bella?"  
Shea paced up and down the warm spring grass. Many mushrooms coated the dry terrain, and a small river weaved its way around them. Shea had always thought it lead to the Kingdom of Shadows. A place of dreams, happiness -- no, more than that. Bliss, sweet bliss…

Everything was wonderfully perfect in the Kingdom of Shadows. Just where Annie was now... If Shea could bring Bella to any place in the world, it would be that.  
"Wada not answering me. I go somewhere else for my questions answer."  
And so, Shea walked all over Verdure and Sprout Island, looking for someone able to answer his questions... He needed to find someone who knew the ways of a different bachelorette, someone who could find out everything about a girl in five seconds. Will.  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're a bit confused about how to make a relationship work. No fear, I should be able to help."

Bella was being thrown around like a rag doll. The Witch Princess was having too much fun with an old spell she found in her magic books.  
"ENOUGH!!!" Bella screamed. Overcoming...  
"Paranormal! You... Stay away from Bella! Mizu won't be pleased..."  
"Yes, Princess of Witch..."  
Bella's senses came back to her. She didn't care what just happened... Just waiting for an end... She was so unaware of life...

"BELLA!!! ANNIE!!! COME!!! IT'S... AH!"  
Sabrina dragged Bella and Annie by the arms. She rushed them over the her mansion, and crouched down under the window. They crouched down beside her, wonder filling their sparkling eyes. "Sh.. Look," Sabrina pointed to a corner in the room. Regis and the Pauidans' mom sat at a table, drinking tea.  
"Dear... I know you've always been one for a fast-motion relationship... Think I'd follow you in on that..."  
"I knew it! He tried to hide it from me! BLUE FEATHER!!!"  
"If only you'd accept this," Regis said as he pulled out a blue feather, proposing.  
"Tell me one good reason why not to," She said, smiling. She then reached up, and kissed him.  
"And that, Shea, is how NOT to propose to someone. Now, shall we get back and review this lesson?"  
"Will! What are you doing?! You can't just sneak up on me like that! You have to ask me before you watch the private viewing of Father proposing to Harumai!"  
"Our mom's name is Harumai?"  
"Uncle. You would say Uncle around me. I really should get going..." With that being said, Will walked off. Shea was nowhere to be found.  
"Fine," Sabrina said, obviously very annoyed.  
Bella threw open the door. It slammed against the wall, shaking the whole house.  
"Mom! I don't see you for eleven years; you let Dad throw me into an orphanage, and now this?! You're going to marry the father of the person who almost killed me?! Go ahead... I just expect to be in your will, Regis."  
"I... I almost killed you...?"

_ One week later~_

"Bella look very pretty," Shea smiled. He wore a dark jacket, and his hair was slicked back. It was still as crazy as ever, but at least he tried. Bella, on the other hand, wore a black frilly dress. Her hair was in a French braid, slung over her shoulder. The most detail she had was a small leather necklace. It was just a leather string with two feathers at the end, but she treasured it.  
"I am SO sorry! Bella, I... I can't believe what I did to you! If you could ever forgive me..."  
"Save your apologies for when you really need it, big sister. Haha. I'm never gonna get use to that," Bella said contently. "Cheer up, this is supposed to be a happy time. Don't ruin it. Hm... Fashionably late as always. Hi, Vaughn!"  
"Wedding? Haha... Where's the drinks?"  
"Vaughn!"  
"I'm kidding, Sweetheart..." Vaughn put his arm around Sabrina. She blushed heavily, and then forced him into the deepest kiss ever. French, even.  
"That's twenty years bad luck. Try starting a family with that on your records. Ugh! Annie... Pierre... Whoa... Didn't think Elliot had it in him..."  
"Haha! No bad luck for us, Bella. Everyone else cursed."  
"That isn't even real... Didn't even have to say it..."  
Shea pulled Bella close to him, nose to nose. "Love, Bella." With that, their first kiss.  
Romance was definitely in the air that night. Everyone was all over each other. Elliot and Julia, Natalie and Pierre, Vaughn and Sabrina, Annie and Denny, Will and Lily, Bella and Shea, even Chen had asked Felicia if she would dance with him. Yep, romance is hidden in the pages.  
"Third time's a charm, ain't it, Bells?"  
"A keeper."  
"Haha! I expect something in return... Hint,hint."  
"No. I'm not finding you a prince. If you want one, he's over there making out with Lily."  
The Witch Princess was the only one who was alone and desperate. She hoped mark, the new guy would ask her to dance, but instead he asked Chelsea. He didn't seem to enjoy it a whole lot, but it had to be better than someone who could burst him into flames at any given moment.  
"This is prom night all over again... Ugh, it sucks."  
"Nice to see your enjoying yourself."  
"Shut up, Rallism. I may not be able to call you Pauidan anymore, but I can still use it against you. Ouch, looks like Frenchy's got a nice shiner.  
How'd that happen?"  
"Late birthday present."  
"Nice one. I'm proud."  
"If I have to look at that any longer, I'm gonna throw up."  
"I know... It's like their looking for each other's brains. It's just sick. Chef's done a number on Natalie too. She's still traumatized..."  
"Hey, Annie. Where's Denny?"  
"He's gone to go get us some food. He just passed mom's standards. Shea's gonna take forever. I stand corrected..."  
"Bella! Want food? Shea go get us some."  
"That sounds nice. Anything meaty, I guess."  
"Okay! Shea be right back!"  
Shea calmly walked over to the food table, his etiquette unreal.  
"Vaughn still hasn't even talked to our parents yet. He's busy... Ugh," Annie shivered.  
"Bella. My eye still hurts. Make it stop hurting."  
"Why? You just bored 'cause your date's gone on a rampage? Haha. Her face was priceless."  
"Yes...," Pierre groaned as her plopped himself on the bench Bella and Witch Princess were sitting on. "I... I really miss you, Bella. It's like my life's fallen apart... I'm so sorry..."  
"I'm not taking you back. I promised I would find someone who cared, then stay with them forever.

"_I'm so tired of having them say, 'I'm never going to forgive you, but I'll never forget you.  
It's a chronic burning, raging and raging-"  
_

"Okay. I get it. I screwed up, and I've got to take responsibility for my actions." Pierre got up, looked around, and then joined Natalie's family in a conversation.  
"Hey, Annie. I got the food."  
"See you, Bella," Annie said as she left with Denny.  
Every time Shea slipped on the tile, for some weird reason, Julia would yell "power slide". Bella didn't know why, but she did. Her yelling was a sign that Shea was coming back. He never spilled anything, but would bruise himself.  
"Back, Bella." Shea took Bella's liking seriously. The plate was covered in assorted meats, pork ribs to sashimi. He grabbed Bella by the hand, and led her to the family table. Two empty seats remained, in which they sat down in.  
"So, Vaughn. Mind if I call you that? I can tell you've taken a great liking to my daughter. Just curious, what exactly do you enjoy about Sabrina?" Harumai asked the cowboy.  
"Everything. There's nothing not to like."  
"Haha. Real funny. I'm sure to be pleased if you copy Shea's answer. I won't mind a bit, now won't I?"  
Shea blushed. He had thought that Bella would find his answer strange, but she didn't seem to feel that way. She leaned closer to him, smiled, and giggled. He placed his arm around her, and smiled as well.  
"Ugh... "

"It's soo fluffy! Ah..!"  
Annie rolled around in her new bed, amazed with all the goose feathers.  
"We'll be back in three days, think you can handle it, Sabrina? You'll be in charge."  
"Of course, Father."  
Regis left the mansion, now on a boat to the big city for a honeymoon.  
"I'm so not staying here. It's too big..."  
"Where you going, then?"  
"Shea..."  
"We're not supposed to invite any guys."  
"Mom and dad aren't here, right? So it's not like their gonna find out. And in case they asked Will to report, we invite him so if he tells, he'll also get in trouble."  
"Clever," Sabrina replied. She picked up her phone, and dialed Vaughn's number. They conversed for a little bit, next thing you know, he was over there and making out with Sabrina.

"Bella everything. Die without Bella," Shea gasped through his heavy breathing. They refused to stop, sensationally kissing constantly. Shea was on top of Bella, pressing her into the bed.  
"Bella?" Sabrina walked in the room, her face pink. She held her hands behind her back, and smiled joyously. Vaughn crossed his arms as they hung over her. She then revealed what was behind her back. A long, slender, blue object. The blue feather.


	22. Confessions

"I should get home now, Bella. Wada worried."  
"I can understand that."  
Shea kissed Bella one last time before heading off into the night. Vaughn left only moments later, not exactly willing to leave his fiancé.

"You may kiss the bride," Nathan finished as the two newly-weds kissed each other. Bella had a hard time believing it, her ex-ex-boyfriend now marrying her sister-in-law. It was the second wedding in the past week, and that took away from how special it could have been. It followed the same way as last time, useless questions being asked, Regis yelling, "BALDERDASH!" all the time, and French kissing. Bella wasn't pleased with any of that, her depressed aura bringing down the whole party.

"I- I feel so dead inside. No one could ever love me... Because I'm the Witch Princess... Princess of all evil. Run away! The evil witch lady's gonna get us!"

"It's Bella Birthday tomorrow. Want give present as soon possible. Can't wait."  
Shea strummed the blue object lightly. It was the perfect present, except for the fact that was what Denny also had in mind.

"Almost there. Midnight."  
The water trickled softly as it bounced against the cave walls. The spring sparkled, the moon catching it's shallow waves. A waterfall streamed quietly, a perfect background noise for this perfect occasion.  
"Five more minute."

Bella turned around. The one thing she had been waiting for, all this time... And now it was being given to her.  
"Bella spend rest of life... With Shea?"


	23. Forever is Longer Than Forever

"I'm yours forever... Of course, I'll marry you."

Shea had never looked so happy in his life. It may have been a double wedding, unlike how Wada requested it was at their hut, but he seemed pleased. She had tried to show the same amount of happiness. But the burning, aching thirst lit her throat on fire.  
"Annie Rallism, do you take this man to be your husband? And Bella Rallism, do you too take this other man to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"I do."  
"And do you, Denny Maveric, take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife? Shea... do you take this other woman to be you lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."  
"Shea... I mean, _I _do."

"Now, I pronounce these two couples husband and wife!"

Shea, without hesitation, kissed Bella as passionate as he would allow. They were more of a wild couple, so passion was hard to come by. Clapping aroused through the halls.  
_ So... Many of them..._

"Bella look pale. Bella okay?"  
Bella was the perfect target. She was already pale and red-eyed, so who would notice? Regis... Bella spent most of her time thinking of how to plot her revenge, rather than thinking of her new life.  
"I-I'm fine..."  
"Bella been acting strange since branch accident. Shea starting to think that it wasn't branch."  
"I told you, Mirabelle! Isn't the evidence obvious?"  
"For the last time, Felicia, Regis isn't a vampire."  
"Haha! Still believe the old rumors, do you?"  
"Dad... Please... Let the ladies chit-chat as they please."  
"If you wish."  
Regis sat back down at the family table. Shea placed his arms around Bella, and kissed her neck.  
"Bella now mine. Mine forever."

They sat in the shallow spring watching as stars shot against the sky. The night was cool and still. Bella now wore a leopard-print dress, and the blue feather behind her ear. Her hair was now much longer, far past her shoulders.  
"Still can't believe it... What Regis do here?"  
He smirked a dark smile, and said, "Just thought I'd let you know... She's a bit prone to biting"  
His small red eyes glowed against the cave walls as he made a hasty exit.  
"What he talk about, Bella?"


	24. End

"Dangerous man back away from Bella!" Shea snarled.  
"I'll get you both," Regis growled.

"Oh, no you won't! See, I need to take my feelings out on someone! _Rictallious Moraa!!'"_

Regis turned into ten million vampire bats. They fluttered all over the room, then out the window.  
Shea turned around and faced Bella. "So... Bella monster now? My monster?"

_Five years later~_

Bella held the small girl in her arms. She was now a week old, and her green eyes glowed. Since Bella inherited her mother's eyes, and her daughter also did, it was a random color as usual. She had a small poof of hair, just like Shea's when he was young. She was a rather quiet child, though she often got upset whenever she was outside.  
"Sh... Sleep, Marisa."


End file.
